contfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenkins.avi
You know how the wiki has a weird way of counting Contested Legacy sessions? They refuse to count a couple of them, making the amount of sessions inconsistent. The reason for this is a lost episode from season 1. While no copies of the episode exist, those who have witnessed the live broadcast all claim that it is of the alpha crew. This episode is notable because it never appeared in any TV guide listing: it just aired at 2, maybe 3 in the morning. This has led some to believe that it is a fake - but ask anyone involved in the production and their face turns pale. Many panels at conventions had to be canceled because somebody would inevitably mention the lost episode. The episode starts out like any other session of Contested Legacy, but the quality of the tape is much, much worse than usual. The alpha crew is walking through a forest when they come across a cave (which is just in the middle of the forest for some reason). Now, obviously, Atmos walks into the cave. But none of the characters discuss why he does this. The camera just zooms in (uncomfortably) on Scarecrow's face, and he just says "YOU HAVE TO COME INSIDE" in this voice that doesn't exactly sound like him. Y'know how Scarecrow has those enchanted eyes? Well in this close up, they just look... off. Almost like it's not animated, and he has real human eyes, looking right at the viewer. Also, the Lavender Town theme plays for some reason, even though they obviously don't own the rights to it. The scene instantly cuts to the cave at nighttime. We can see some figures huddled around it - presumably this is the alpha crew, but there is an extra figure sleeping there as well. After about 1 minute of this scene, you can hear this strange coughing noise - what some viewers swear is actually Lucentio crying, but it could be anything. This scene goes on for a bit until we cut to a close up of Atmos in the cave. He's just looking into the camera with tears in his eyes - the bright light on his face makes it hard to see all the details. The camera remains on this shot for about 5 minutes as the coughing noise returns in the background. At the 4 minute mark, it starts to get incredibly loud, and by then it is full on sobbing. It then cuts to a closeup of a bloodied Lucentio, covering his face with his hands as stinky blood oozes out of his face. This part of the episode looks so hyper realistic and real that some viewers actually feel sick afterwards. Finding details about what happens after this scene is almost impossible. Posting about the episode on any of the forums or the wiki results in an instant ban, and if you mention the Lucentio face then you can even be IP banned from the entire site (and also the minecraft server). However, you can find some clips of the episodes on the deepweb. Most of these links are disguised as something else: porn, movie rips, whatever. If you dig enough, you can probably find 2-3 of them. The only problem is that most are fake, and the clips that are considered legitimate are all out of order. There is one clip which is considered to be undoubtedly legit. It's a cursed TiVo'd version of the original live broadcast, which was posted online by a mysterious forum user known as "bEEAnFan04". This clip shows a beaten, almost skeletally thin Hildorfr and Woodrow sitting around a campfire. They get up and start to walk down a trail. It takes a long time for them to walk - you can hear voices in the background as if someone is threatening them to walk faster. Eventually, they reach a graveyard. They sit down at a small grave labeled ATMOS. The screen zooms out, and you can see all of the tombstones. They seem fairly normal, but look closely and you'll see that they have the name of every character in the entire series on them. But there is something odd about one of them. Turns out all the characters are a figment of Angelica's imagination, they're also in purgatory just like Ed Edd and Eddy.